victubiafandomcom-20200215-history
Rules/Character Page Format
Welcome to the character page format example! Here is an example of how a Character Page should look like. If you're confused about how it's formatted, please see below the "------" to see how it would be formatted. Brief Notes/Rules: *'Links to other pages are only repeated once.' For example, if I were to link the page Rules, then I will not have to link to the Rules page any more times it is mentioned. *'Do not add any more sections.' The only sections allowed on a character page are: Personality, Appearance, Biography (Sub Sections - Early Life and History), Skills and Abilities (Sub-Sections - Abilities and Skills), Trivia, Gallery, and References. If you have a suggestion for a new section please, comment on this page or create a forum topic on it. *'Try not to tag the page with categories that don't exist and to tag the character appropriately. '''Don't create needless categories just for the sake of it. If a character is female, then the "Female" category tag should be inserted. If a character is a Magic User, then tag the "Magic User" category tag. **The list of all Character Categories can be seen in the Character Category under Subcategories. *'Anything on this page with "[ ]" around it means that you shouldn't write in that space'. It's just for explanation purpose. * ------ This first like is used to be a brief one-to-two sentence description on the character the page is about. Personality Describe the character's personality. This includes how they interact with people or what they do when they're alone. If possible, try to include all interesting personality quirks and more. Appearance Describe how the characters look like. This includes different costumes and attires as well as biological features. Biography is for the character's life in the Victubia Universe. Early Life Describe the history of the character prior to the events that take palce in the Victubia Motion Comic. Anything from what they did before the comic are allowed to be included. History Describe the history of the character during the events that take place in the Victubia Motion Comic. It would be best to link which episode this is seen for better reference. Skills and Abilities is for the character's powers and abilities in the Victubia universe. Anything from battle skills to cooking skills can be included. Abilities Describe the character's magic / inhuman abilities. Things like being strong due to magic, being a shape shifter, and mage, describe them briefly before describing them in detail in bullet points. Some characters do not have magic abilities. If that is so then give a brief statement that the character has no real magic capabilities. *'Magic Ability 1 '- Description of Magic Ability 1. *'Magic Ability 2 '- Description of Magic Ability 2. *And so on :) Skills Describe the character's physical skills they have to learn. Things like using swords and shield to ability to tailor clothes and create traps. Skills things that any character can do. Describe them briefly before describing them in detail in bullet points. *'Skill 1 '- Description of Skill 1. *'Skill 2 '''- Description of Skill 2. *And so on :) Trivia *Insert interesting bits of information on the character that stand out. *For example, Lord Cryaotic has never been seen without his mask on, which is a reference to the fact that he has never done a face reveal in real life incarnation. Gallery pictures :) If there's no Gallery section, please add one via the Gallery template. If you're having trouble, comment on an [[Staff|admin]'s message wall and we'll do it for you :D] Pewdiemarziahouse.JPG|Insert a Description about the photo (optional, but recommended) Snakemetalmage.jpg|A description could as simple as: Snake in his Battle Attire References also one additional section that has been added recently. The 'References' section are for the Navigation bar so people can move around the wikia easier. These will usually be added in by the admins when a Character Page is made, but can be inserted with the template, Template:CharacterNavi. Example of the Character Navigation Bar can be seen below. Category:Misc Category:Characters